finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz Klauser/Dissidia (PSP)
}} Bartz Klauser is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. A courageous young man with a strong sense of justice, Bartz possesses the ability to mimic and combine the powers of Cosmos' warriors in battle. Searching for the Crystals with Zidane, he must contend with various traps set for him by the villains. He must also confront his nemesis, the sword-wielding warlock Exdeath, who wishes to engulf the world in the Void. Crystal and Attire Bartz's design is a composite of his in-game color scheme of his Mime Job class and Amano's artwork. Bartz has brown hair and an outfit composed of different shades of blue and white, with a blue cape and leggings and gold trimmings. His alternate outfit is directly based on a second artwork by Amano, which depicts him with a zebra-striped shirt and pants and white hair, and a blue Brave Blade. Bartz's crystal is an ordinary purple Crystal, reminiscent of the crystal shards used in Final Fantasy V to obtain a new Job. Bartz's Manikin version, Fallacious Wanderer, is cyan. Story Destiny Odyssey After Squall saves Bartz and Zidane from the Manikins, he is asked by them to come along to look for the Crystals together. But Squall states that he is more comfortable by himself, it is agreed by the three of them to split up while continuing their search for their Crystals. Just a moment after Bartz runs off with Zidane, he comes back and gives Squall a Chocobo feather as a good luck charm, promising that Squall would give it back when they meet again later. Wishing to transform this crisis into a bit of fun, Bartz and Zidane propose to have a contest to see who will obtain a Crystal first. However, their competition was cut short, as Bartz is captured by Kefka, who then fights Zidane. After Bartz regains consciousness, he finds himself in the hands of the Warriors of Chaos. Overhearing a conversation between Kefka and Kuja that Bartz's capture was a mistake and that the trap was meant for Zidane, Bartz makes his escape. Later on, Bartz overhears a discussion between the Emperor, Ultimecia, and Sephiroth concerning the fellow villains that fight only for destruction. At first Bartz thinks the Emperor and Sephiroth are fighting over Ultimecia; he is then spotted and makes his escape, and the Emperor and Ultimecia hope that pursuing Bartz would lead them to Exdeath, who was holding a Crystal that Bartz snatches away without a second thought. Bartz then runs into Golbez and fights him before continuing to look for Zidane. Bartz eventually finds Zidane and is surprised to see that Squall is with him. But when Bartz shows him a Crystal he has caught, they find out that it was no more than a trap that teleports Zidane to the mercy of Kuja. Bartz laments that all of this was his fault and Squall gives him back the Chocobo feather before running into Exdeath. Bartz, tired of running, decides to fight and defeat him. After this, his Chocobo feather turns into his Crystal. Shade Impulse Bartz, Squall, and Zidane reunite with the other Warriors of Cosmos and approach Cosmos, who is disintegrated by Chaos. Realizing that Cosmos sacrificed her life and that the final hope of the world is in their hands, the Warriors battle their respective enemies one more time before eventually defeating Chaos himself. After finding themselves near Castle Cornelia in the reformed world of the original Final Fantasy in the game's ending, Bartz returns to his world, as he throws a stick and fades into a forest. As he leaves, he tells his friends that when one is having the most fun, that is when time just flies on. Battle Bartz is a Mime, and mimics the attack of the other Warriors of Cosmos, freely changing between their weapons and fighting styles in battle to create new combos. His Brave attacks have the unique feature of carrying support abilities, further increasing his versatility. His HP attacks are original attacks from other characters, and has an impressive ground speed, though not as fast as some other characters like Zidane and Onion Knight. A slight drawback is that most of Bartz's moves are close to mid-ranged, limiting his ranged capabilities. Boss Bartz is fought in Distant Glory and Inward Chaos. Brave attacks HP attacks Brave to HP attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire. Bartz's EX Mode is Job Mastered. Bartz's cape turns red, approximating his appearance as a Mime in Final Fantasy V, and gains three gold stars over his head, a symbol of job mastery in the same game. While in EX Mode Bartz gains the Regen status and access to Goblin Punch, a quick, short-ranged HP attack by pressing R + . As is tradition with the attack, it does more damage if Bartz and his opponent are at the same level. Bartz's EX Burst is Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire, an incredibly powerful combination of abilities commonly used in Final Fantasy V. Bartz imbues his friends' weapons with elemental energy and attacks his opponent eight times. In order for it to be perfectly executed, four pairs of D-Pad commands must be input correctly in quick succession. He finishes off the Burst by combining all his mimicry weapons into the Brave Blade for a final attack. Equipment Bartz is able to use any sort of equipment, except for the the ones which are unique to the other characters and female exclusive equipment. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Butz Dissidia CG render.png|CG render. File:Dissidia_Bartz_Job_Mastered.jpg|Bartz initiates EX Mode. File:DFF Goblin Punch.png|Goblin Punch. Allusions *Bartz's weapon is the Brave Blade, a weapon from Final Fantasy V that was very powerful initially, but decreased in strength as the player fled from battle. Ironically, Bartz spends much of his storyline hiding from and fleeing from the various villains, perhaps a reference to the Brave Blade's counterpart the Chicken Knife, which grew stronger as the player fled from battle. *Several references are made to Bartz's friend Boko, his pet Chocobo: Bartz carries around one of Boko's feathers as a good luck charm, and when he begins his EX Burst Chocobo footprints run across the screen, and the cry of a Chocobo is heard as Bartz kicks his opponent with a flurry of yellow feathers around him. *Bartz's association with the wind is a reference to the fact it was his element in Final Fantasy V. *Bartz's EX Burst, where he attacks eight times with magic-enhanced weapons, is a reference to one of the most powerful ability combinations in Final Fantasy V. Dual-wield lets the character equip two weapons, Spellblade lets them enchant them with magic, and Rapid Fire lets them attack four times with each weapon, for a total of eight strikes. These abilities can only be used all at once by the Freelancer or Mime classes, hence Bartz's status in Dissidia as a Mime. *As Bartz begins his EX Burst, he raises his arms, and the eight swords he uses for the burst fly out in four directions, turn into orbs of magic, and fly back into him. This is identical to the animation used for Spellblade in Final Fantasy V. The colors of the magic are red, blue, yellow, and green, referring to the colors and associated elements of the Crystals in Final Fantasy V. *Two of Bartz' strongest exclusive weapons are nods towards the Warriors of Dawn, and his father Dorgann Klauser, who was a member of the Warriors of Dawn. Bartz's artwork for the game is in the same pose as Dorgann's artwork. *The Goblin Punch attack available in Bartz's EX Mode uses the same visual effects of white stars used to display a hit in Final Fantasy V. The Goblin Punch attack is furthermore a reference to Final Fantasy V being the first game in the series to use Blue Magic. *The fact that Bartz's attacks grant him minor Support abilities may be a reference to how Blue Magic works in Final Fantasy XI. It also may be a reference to the Mime class's ability to take on the support abilities and stat boosts of mastered classes in Final Fantasy V *Bartz's ability to use the weapons of the other heroes may refer to Gilgamesh, who also uses the signature weapons of previous protagonists in Final Fantasy XII, and who first appeared in Final Fantasy V. When battling Jecht, Bartz says "Now, let's fight like men!" as a reference to one of Gilgamesh's famous lines. *When Bartz finds the Leviathan summonstone in his story mode, he exclaims "Sweet Cosmos, it's a talking rock!", a reference to his amazement when he met Ghido: "Sweet Christmas, it's a talking turtle!" *Bartz's victory pose is identical to the Amano artwork of him. Trivia *Of all of Bartz's Brave attacks, Holy is the only one that is not a combination of two attacks. It is an identical copy of the original attack used by Terra. As with Terra's Holy Combo, Bartz's Holy chains into Flare, but his Flare is Onion Knight's Flare HP attack while Terra's Flare is a Brave attack. *Bartz performs some moves with the opposite hand: Cecil uses Soul Eater with his sword in his right hand, but Bartz holds it in his left. *Bartz ties with Zidane on who gets their crystal first. In the story timeline, they take sixth, ending their competition to see who can find their Crystal first in a tie. *Although it is depicted in his artwork, Bartz only uses the Brave Blade when he is using his EX Burst. He otherwise uses the Crystal Sword in his Victory Pose, and the Mage Masher, Onion Sword and Crystal Sword in his extended opening pose. *The only other Warrior of Cosmos whose weapon Bartz does not use is Terra's, possibly because she fights using magic and does not use her sword except for Chase Sequences. Her sword is also missing from Bartz's EX Burst, although the magic that combines the weapons together may represent her spell-based attacks. *Rather than Firion's Blood Sword, Bartz uses his axe during his EX Burst. Firion's weapon is the only one used in the EX Burst that is not a sword or sword-derivative. *Bartz quotes his comrades when using their attacks, and even mimics their tone of voice. *Bartz is the only character who gains an additional HP attack while in EX Mode and the only Warrior of Cosmos who has a special attack in EX Mode. *Bartz's EX Burst is mistakenly referred to as "Master Mime" in the menu. *In the Battle Tips menu, Penelo states that Bartz, due to his antics and personality, reminds her of Vaan. *Along with Jecht, Bartz is the only character to summon and dismiss his weapons in battle. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos Klauser